


kettle sings as i am loving you now

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Kya helps Korra prepare for a Republic City Solstice celebration and welcomes Lin in on the longest night of the year.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	kettle sings as i am loving you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/gifts).



> A/N: Thanks to rikubean for giving this a look over. The title is inspired (and a mix of lyrics) by Winter Birds by Ray Lamontagne. Toasty, I thoroughly hope you enjoy this!

The circle completed, Kya finished lighting her last candle before she stood up and stretched. The blue candles were a nice pop of color against the white of her floor and the familiar Southern Water Tribe symbols carved in the wax a delightful grounding point for her evening plans. She sighed and placed her offering bowl and water pouch in the center to rest until it was time. 

A fire roared in the fireplace opposite her bed and the dark mountains outside her large glass window only displayed their white snow covered tips for the dimmest offering of light. It wasn’t the South Pole by any means. The mountains were fewer in number and smaller in size. While the city lights did not shine from this side of the cabin, she need only open the front door to see them. Kya missed the kind of lights she could see in her southern home but Republic City offered its own benefits. 

A kettle whistled in the small kitchen past her bathroom and she slipped out to attend to it. She smiled as she poured, recalling the celebrations she’d helped Korra with earlier that evening. 

“ _Not as magical as home is it?”_

_Kya chuckled softly as she finished the streamers and froze a sculpture in place. “It’s close enough. There’s always next year.”_

_Korra nodded as she froze a sculpture of her own and moved them both to the appropriate sides of the room. “Did you see Su and Lin anywhere?”_

_Kya laughed. “I think Lin may have run off in fear when Su tried to convince her to wear the snowflake headband at one of the children’s booths.”_

_“I’m not afraid of my sister and her ridiculous ideas.”_

_Kya’s smile brightened as her girlfriend stomped over to her. “Of course you aren’t.” She nodded toward the corner Lin had emerged from. “Which is why you hid there until she left with the twins to settle in at the hotel.”_

_Lin scoffed and glanced at Korra. “Need anything else, kid?”_

_Korra shook her head. “No, thanks Chief.” She smiled as she noticed something behind Lin. “But you might need another getaway plan.”_

_“Lin! I need you to--”_

_The only time Kya had seen Lin run that fast she’d been after a suspect near the hospital._

_Kya rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you’ll win this one, Su.”_

_Su smiled. “Care to wager?”_

_“Don’t you dare,” came a voice from somewhere near the rafters._

_Kya shrugged. “Ask me later after some fire whiskey.”_

_Su winked then called up to where the voice had come from. “You can only hide for so long sister.”_

Kya wasn’t completely sure how their argument had ended but Lin did grumble at dinner about spending some time with her family and kissed Kya good night. Kya was slightly disappointed considering she’d opted for the small cabin she sometimes stayed in on the island rather than the rooms closer to her family in anticipation of welcoming a season with more light alongside Lin. 

She took a sip of tea and reveled in the way the warmth spread from her lips to her toes. She placed her pot and mug on a small tray along with the sweet bread and small cake Pema sent her off that evening with. She placed it at the base of her bed and turned to grab her two favorite furs. She’d need the extra warmth without the human furnace that was her girlfriend. As she arranged the larger grey fur, a firm knock sounded at her front door. 

She furrowed her brow as she considered the late hour. She wasn’t expecting anyone as Ikki had grown enough not to need her so much at night for nightmares or Opal for advice since her mother was there. 

She opened the door to a shivering figure with a scowl. She pulled her in and bent the snow off her clothes. “I thought you were busy.”

“I realized that for the safety of my family, I needed to excuse myself from their company.”

Kya chuckled as she nodded. “Pai Sho competition get a little too heated?”

Lin shook her head. “No, charades with your brother cheating and my sister trying to insist on me wearing that headband if I lost.”

Kya knitted her eyebrows. “But I just saw Tenzin before I went to bed.”

Lin divested herself of her coat and stepped into Kya’s kitchen for a mug. She furrowed her brow when she couldn’t find the kettle or teapot. “It was Bumi.”

Kya placed a hand on Lin’s arm. “I already made some, it’s by the fire.”

The tension from Lin’s shoulders eased as she followed Kya into the bedroom. “Do you have any…” she trailed off as Kya was one step ahead offering her a pair of RCPD sweats. 

Lin gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

While she changed, Kya moved the furs to the floor and fireplace. It might be warmer on the bed but Kya knew Lin preferred to be as close to the fire as possible. She filled Lin’s cup just as a pair of warm arms encircled her waist and a kiss was placed on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry if you needed some time alone for your rituals.”

Kya smiled and turned slightly to look at her. “I like to share them with you. The chanting isn’t needed for a couple of hours so you can complain all you like about the night until then.”

Lin placed an arm under Kya’s legs, prompting her to lay down on the furs. “I can think of a few better activities than you lending a generous ear to my bitching.”

Kya placed a hand on her cheek. “Hmm, care to share?”

Lin leaned down and kissed her, the fire crackling next to them and the candlelight emulating a soft glow as the last long dark night continued outside. 


End file.
